ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Xaldin
How Xaldin joined the Tourney Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer (旋風の六槍 Senpū no Rokusō', lit. Six Lances of the Whirlwind), is the Nobody of Dilan and is Rank III within Organization XIII. He controls wind, and uses his power over the air to freely manipulate his six lances without holding them directly. He commands the Dragoon Nobodies, and has the second highest throne among the Organization. Xaldin is present when Axel is ordered to eliminate Roxas after it is clear that Roxas has no intention of returning to the Organization, driving the order home by sending one of his lances into the backrest of Axel's chair, inches from his head. He is also present at a later meeting, breaking up an argument between Xigbar and Demyx, much to Luxord's disappointment. Xaldin also appears with Xemnas, Saïx, Xigbar, Luxord, and Demyx at Hollow Bastion standing at the right of Xemnas. All he does in the confrontation is laugh emptily with the rest of the group at Xemnas's empty humor. Xaldin's first major appearance in the game is as a cloaked and hooded figure during Sora's first visit to Beast's Castle. At this time, Xaldin has already drained Beast of much of his hope and kindness by convincing him that Belle is plotting against him. Beast is unresponsive to Sora, Donald, and Goofy when they first greet him, despite having met them before in Kingdom Hearts at Hollow Bastion. Xaldin's slippery words cause Beast to lock himself in his chambers and refuse contact with them or Belle. Sora, fighting his way through the Heartless that have settled into the castle, eventually reaches Beast's bedroom. Xaldin tells Beast that Sora and his party are only there to help Belle against Beast, and that she has sent them to steal the rose symbolizing his curse from him with the intention of eventually taking his life. Beast, still under Xaldin's influence, attacks Sora as Xaldin flees, but Sora is able to bring Beast back to his senses. When Sora and Beast head downstairs into the ballroom, they encounter the Shadow Stalker Heartless, which attack them. After being defeated, it evolves into the large Dark Thorn, but that too is no match for Sora, and is destroyed. Xaldin leaves the area without actually fighting them himself, stating that it wasn't over, but continues to lurk in the world until Sora returns. Xaldin strikes again when Sora returns to Beast's Castle to find Belle and Beast having a private dance party. He captures Beast's rose and flaunts it in front of Beast, who goes into a rage and pursues Xaldin around his castle. Before Xaldin seems to disappear from the world entirely, he mocks Beast, taking off his hood and resolving to separate Beast's heart from him and take control of his Heartless and his Nobody. In Beast's anger, he rages at Belle for insisting on having the party. Despaired over the loss of his rose and his own beastly state, Beast orders Belle to leave the castle. Belle shuts herself in her room, confining herself to looking out on the balcony. There she finds Beast's rose, and gladly signals to Sora from the balcony. The rose is just a trap, however, and Xaldin appears behind her, kidnapping her as well as retaking the rose. Xaldin flies down in front of Beast in his courtyard, taunting him by saying he can only carry either the rose or Belle along with him, and forcing Beast to choose which one he wants him to leave behind. Before Beast has time to choose, however, Belle elbows Xaldin in the side and grabs the rose, taking the time from Xaldin's surprise to escape his grasp. Beast then attacks Xaldin, who leaps aside and conjures six long spears using his powers over wind. He battles Sora and Beast on the bridge, using his abilities to the fullest, but is eventually defeated, and fades back into the darkness. Brought out of the darkness, Xaldin heads to Atlantis, to turn Aquaman into a Nobody by feeding lies about the human race polluting the seas and he must take action against the humans. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds one of the six Lindworm lances in two hands. After the announcer calls his name The Lindworm lances spin around, then Xaldin takes two more in his right hand as the camera zooms saying "Just go about your mission. Nothing else need concern you." Special Moves Lance Wind (Neutral) Xaldin spins his Lindworm lances around and makes a ball of wind fly at his opponent as he says "Come on!" Hurricane Spear (Side) Xaldin flies at his opponent piercing his spears at the opponent. Typhoon Lance (Up) Xaldin flies upward spinning his lances around himself. Wind Shield (Down) Xaldin summons a wind shield with his Aero saying "Wind, guard me!" Dragoon Storm (Hyper Smash) Xaldin spins his Lindworm lances around himself saying "This will cost you." then after six cycles, he flies into the air and pierces the ground with enough force to knock his opponent into the air. Dragon Wind (Final Smash) Xaldin forms his spears into a large dragon in the background saying "You will wear the face of despair!" The spear-made dragon blows wind at the arena, from left to right, giving heavy damage on contact. After this, the spears go back to Xaldin. Bonus Costume Xaldin possesses one Bonus Costume, that being based on his original form, Dilan. To unlock, clear Classic-Adventure with Xaldin. After Queen Nehelenia (or Super Queen Nehelenia)'s writhing in agony before exploding, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You've unlocked Dilan, Xaldin's original form. He may appear ordinary, but watch out!" Then, highlight Xaldin and press Minus. Victory Animations #Xaldin does two swings with one Lindworm lance, then takes another and spins them around before crossing them and says "No holds barred." #Xaldin flies into the air slashing his Lindworm lances then says "I look forward to our rematch." #Xaldin slings his Lindworm lances into the air, and they rain down on the losers giving off Star KO cries. Xaldin then says "It's a shame we'd rather be allies than enemies." as the spears return to him. On-Screen Appearance Xaldin flies in with his lances and takes three of them saying "Where's the fun in this?" Trivia *Xaldin's rival is Arthur Curry, better known as Aquaman. *Xaldin shares his Japanese voice actor with Pride Falcon, Gunrock and Stalker. *Xaldin shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Dialga. Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen